leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-24023648-20140217010910/@comment-24511079-20140224064917
I think there are several things you missed about TF that really make him more powerful than you think he is. First let's consider his ultimate. True, it doesn't do any damage. But it sure can screw over other people. I've done this multiple times before (I main TF): the one man gank. It's pretty simple; as my laning opponent pushes me into my turret, I use my ultimate to teleport behind him and trap him between me and my turret. Following up with gold card and wild cards, it's a sticky situation for my poor opponent. What most people overlook is TF's poke. GC + Lich Bane lined up with Stacked Deck, following up with WCs is ~200 + ~400 + ~150 + ~500 = 1250 damage. And the CD of that combo is about 4 seconds. Ouch! Even in low levels, TF can easily stun another champion inside the turret range and have the turret land 2-3 shots of the poor champ. Only seriously tanky opponents can survive that. I love playing TF because he is rather difficult to counter. Against most champions, TF's GC + WC combo is insanely annoying. Get poked twice by this combo and you're recalling. Additionally, TF's ultimate forces the opponent to recall early, or they risk having TF teleport next to them and finish them off with another GC + WC combo. There are couple champions that are too dangerous to get into AA distance (IE Annie with her swirls), in which case I would chuck WCs at them like no tomorrow while refunding my mana with my BCs. Sure they might not all land, but they don't need to; they're resource-free and risk-free, so it doesn't matter if I miss. The constant harassment via WCs will be enough to force them out of the lane, at no cost and the chance of a secured kill using Gate, and the GC + WC combo. On top of that, TF is practically gank proof, with the GC that is a 2 second stun and an ultimate which is a 1.5 second channel blink. In order to successfully gank TF, you would need 2 champions, both with a gap closer, who both have the burst to kill TF in 1.5 seconds. And, honestly, how often do you see that? TF might not have sustain, but he shouldn't need it: it's almost impossible to out-trade him, let alone get close to him without getting some cards to the face. There are a couple champions that I can't handle with TF, though. Ziggs being one of them: he has range to match WCs, CC and damage to stop TF's farm, and enough multi target abilities to outfarm/outpush TF. The vast majority of the comments seems to place TF as one of the weaker mages in the game. However, I found most of the arguments to be unconvincing, considering how difficult it is to keep a TF shut down, at least post-Lich Bane, which any TF player should rush. Personally, I find TF is only weak in team fights, where he is rather awkward to be in, as he is too squishy to be in the heat of things and too bursty to try to outslug other fighters. Whenever there is a team fight, when I'm playing TF I simply use my ultimate to provide my team with true sight, and teleport to anyone who runs away to clean up.